Wasted Energy
by xAnotherSongThatWeGrewUpOn
Summary: Houtarou needs to get rid of his "dilemma". It's all Chitanda's fault, making him waste precious energy for this... /just a oneshot about masturbation no biggie/


It's just too much for him.

The minute he closes the door it's as though a large fire is tracking him from behind, so he runs up to his room. The shower's running, which makes sense. His sister's home, then. As he drops his schoolbag on the floor he estimates that he has about twenty minutes until the shower turns off.

Houtarou has never felt more anxious.

He realizes just how fast and heavy his breaths were coming out as soon as he closes the bedroom door, shutting him into a thin silence. He was one big heart, pulsing so loudly that everything was a blur that dripped down his arms and legs, pooling at his feet-

Next he was ripping off his clothes; shirt first, then the pants, which became an equivalent to trash on the side of the road as he flung them across the room. He needed it _now. _Houtarou hears himself curse as he leans up against the door, allowing a quiet groan to vibrate his throat. _It's all her fault… All of it._

His hair already feels damp and the pleasure hasn't come yet.

When he makes it to the bed the heat is unbearable, so much in fact that he can't even manage to sit up straight and ends up on his back, cringing to the ceiling. His hands are trembling because this is his first time and all he can imagine are those sparkling violet eyes of hers, always curious, _always._

"Chitanda," he breathes, gasping lightly at the unexpected wave of lust, hammering down on him until he's stroking faster and faster, unaware of the homework assignment he was probably supposed to be doing even though it took so much concentration and he was known for being the laziest kid in the school-

Somehow, all of this extra work and exertion was worth it.

She's there, surrounding him and pulling him into the smile that fills his world with such bright colors-and in turn, Houtarou's moaning, hearing her gentle whispers in his ear as she urges him on, _It's alright, keep going, Oreki-san…_

Damn it. Maybe he _was_ Strength, after all… Would he really be doing this if it wasn't for her-?

"N-ngh… Why are you always so…" Houtarou can't seem to push himself towards anger, and that somehow frustrates him into uttering such unfamiliar noises that he's forced to squeeze both eyes shut.

He's embarrassed and ashamed at himself.

But this isn't the first time.

And now it's almost completely stiff, throbbing in an oddly delicious way. He pumps even faster, hips bucking at times just because of her _laugh_ and now he's fully aware of what he's doing, that this is so wrong wrong wrong and even though he's a teenage boy it's just disgusting to be doing this considering she's not even his-

"_You're special to me, Oreki-san!"_ she had told him that day, and that was when his heart had begun to race whenever he sensed her presence; why these small pinpricks had turned up out of the blue, piercing his heart in such uncomfortable and amazing ways that even _he _couldn't solve the mystery behind his own feelings.

He lets out a desperate cry as the climax racks his whole body in shudders, and lucky he's sane enough to cover the splatter so that it doesn't stain his sheets-though the sticky sensation on his skin is unwanted, Houtarou figures that he can deal with it until this burning ache in his groin dissolves.

He lays an arm across his face, panting shallowly as he fights to regain the breath he lost in those previous minutes; Chitanda's face remains at the peak of his mind but he refuses to fight her any longer. Something within him goes limp, and he relaxes into the mattress, wetting his lips and scolding his heart so being so loud.

_Never again,_ he promises monotonously, _will I use so much energy because of her…_

But Houtarou knows this is only the beginning.

When his sister's curious voice rings in his ears and he ushers her off by saying that he's going to take a shower of his own and is already half-nude, he tries to forget what has just occurred.

The hot water feels so refreshing against his back. He sighs, allowing it to numb him to a place where he can't feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"_You're special to me, Oreki-san!"_

Houtarou turns around, leaning his head forward to block out all thoughts with the waterfall of steaming water pounding down on his head and neck. Maybe this isn't so bad.

_Maybe you're special to me, too._

He reckons that he's just wasting energy thinking about all this. And that he really needs a nap before facing those violet eyes again.

* * *

um

I love this pairing shut up

so enjoy maybe? /


End file.
